Time Isn't Healing
by aicchan
Summary: Mungkin waktu memang tak bisa menyembuhkan... tapi waktu pasti bisa memberi jalan keluar. Drarry Oneshot


Time Isn't Healing

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling (Lirik lagunya punya Tom Felton^^)

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

(Jgn hubungkan secara langsung dengan DH, Please. Just in case if you wonder :D)

-Special for you, Niero^^-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Siaaaal!! Kenapa dia lagi!!"

Draco membalik posisi tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Perang terakhir melawan Dark Lo... er... Voldemort, sudah usai hampir tiga bulan yang lalu. Pikiran Draco akhirnya lepas dari beban yang selama ini menghantuinya. Tapi kini pikirannya malah dipenuhi seseorang yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah absen dari mimpinya.

Stres, sedikit frustasi, Draco kembali rebahan dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kalau begini terus dia bisa benar-benar gila!! Draco sadar dia tidak boleh begini terus, tapi apa bisa dikata. Cinta selalu datang tanpa pernah memberikan akal sehat untuk bekerja dengan semestinya.

Dikeheningan malam, Draco bisa mendengar suara detik jam tua yang ada di sudut kamarnya di Malfoy Manor. Sepertinya waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dan tak peduli seberapa keras usaha Draco untuk memejamkan mata, itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Sial kau, Potter..." Umpatnya pelan.

.

#

.

Kembali ke Hogwarts... Draco berdiri sendiri di peron 9 ¾ menunggu jam keberangkatan kereta api Hogwarts Express. Setelah perang, Hogwarts sempat tutup karena semua butuh waktu untuk pulih dari teror dan juga duka yang masih membekas. Kali ini, di tahun terakhirnya, Draco tak lagi ditemani kedua orang tuanya sampai ke King's Cross. Meski pada akhirnya keluarga Malfoy berpaling dari Voldemort, tetap saja kedua orang tua Draco terkena sangsi tahanan rumah oleh Wizengamot.

Meski berada di tengah hiruk pikuk padatnya para penyihir muda yang bersiap kembali ke Hogwarts untuk memulai dan meneruskan pendidikan mereka, Draco merasa begitu sendiri... sepi. Sampai satu suara terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Ayolah, Hermione! Tutup bukumu dan kita naik!!"

Tak perlu mencari-cari, mata Draco seolah sudah di set otomatis untuk menemukan di pemilik suara itu. Harry. pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata itu selalu bisa Draco temukan dengan mudah.

Dia dan dua temannya –yang lebih dikenal sekarang sebagai Gryffindor Golden Trio- itu naik ke dalam kereta. Maka Draco pun ikut naik. Saat ini sebenarnya dia ingin sendiri. Tapi ternyata semua tidak sesuai rencana. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah menyusuri gerbong untuk mencari kompartemen, dia bertemu dengan Blaise Zabini, salah satu dari sedikit Slytherin yang bertempur bukan untuk Voldemort.

"Kau sendirian, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

Draco memandang pemuda berkulit hitam itu, "apa kau lihat aku berjalan dengan orang lain?" pemuda berambut pirang platimun itu membuka pintu kompartemen dan langsung masuk. Dia membiarkan saja Blaise duduk di kompartemen yang sama dengannya.

Sampai kereta bergerak, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara. Draco sadar banyak sekali anak-anak Slytherin yang memandang tajam padanya –mungkin pada Blaise juga-, karena mereka terang-terangan mengkhianati Voldemort. Draco tidak peduli. Terserah apa anggapan mereka semua, yang jelas Draco senang pada akhirnya dia bisa bertindak dengan keputusannya sendiri. Tanpa paksaan.

.

Keheningan dalam kompartemen itu malah membuat Draco nyaman. Inilah kenapa dia tidak keberatan bersama Blaise. Pemuda itu tidak mau repot-repot bicara sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Draco baru saja membuka coklat kodok yang dia beli dari troli saat dia melihat Harry melintasi kompartemennya. Seperti biasa, matanya bergerak diluar kendali.

"Kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja dia?

Draco baru memandang Blaise saat Harry berlalu, "apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan coba menipuku," Blaise menutup novel yang sedari tadi dia baca, "aku tahu pandanganmu pada Potter tidak lagi sama. Dan mengingat kalau sekarang kalian –untuk pertama kalinya- ada di pihak yang sama, ku rasa dia tidak keberatan bicara denganmu."

Sekali lagi Draco kagum –dan sedikit sebal- pada kemampuan analisa Blaise. Temannya yang satu itu memang observator sejati. Dia selalu bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Draco dari gerak tubuhnya saja.

"Tidak semudah itu, Blaise," Draco membiarkan coklat kodoknya melompati jendela dan akhirnya terbang keluar dengan suksesnya, "kau melupakan si Weasley dan Granger. Mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku dekat-dekat dengan Potter." Draco memandang tongkat Hawthorn miliknya.

Satu-satunya waktu dimana dia bisa bicara 'normal' dengan Harry adalah saat pemuda Gryffindor itu mengembalikan tongkatnya. Bahkan tanpa diduga, Harry malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Meski Draco tak tahu untuk apa. Draco sama sekali tak pernah menyangka tongkatnya akan dikembalikan. Dan dia sama sekali tak menduga Harry akan melepaskan tongkat Elder milik Dumbledore dan lebih memilih tongkat Holy miliknya sendiri.

.

Tanpa Draco sadari, kereta sudah tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade. Malam telah meraja saat dia dan Blaise menuju ke kastil Hogwarts dengan menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh seekor Thestral. Ya—Draco kini bisa melihatnya, mengingat entah berapa banyak kematian yang dia lihat saat perang tiga bulan yang lalu... Rasanya—sedikit takut untuk kembali ke Hogwarts.

Seperti biasa, murid-murid kelas atas masuk duluan ke Aula Besar, menunggu acara seleksi dimulai. Draco dan Blaise memisahkan diri bersama anak-anak Slytherin lain yang berpaling dari Voldemort. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh anggota asrama yang lain. Ada juga beberapa anak dari angkatan bawah mereka. Meski orang tua mereka adalah Death Eater, sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi mereka untuk bertindak sesuai apa yang mereka yakini.

Draco memandang ke meja Gryffindor dan menyesal sudah melihat ke arah itu. Dia lihat Harry sedang bersenda gurau dengan Ginny Weasley.

"_Jadi... mereka masih bersama, ya,"_ batin Draco. Dia ingat jelas hebohnya Hogwarts saat Harry dan Ginny jadian di tahun keenam mereka. Saat itu Draco merasa seperti ada Bludger yang menghantam kepalanya dengan telak.

Tak ingin berlama-lama memandang hal yang bisa membuatnya tambah frustasi itu, Draco beralih ke meja guru. Di sana dia melihat staff yang masih sama seperti dulu. Severus ,yang baru saja pulih setelah terkena bisa Nagini, kini kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah secara resmi. Sejak dulu Draco sudah curiga kalau kesetiaan Severus adalah untuk Dumbledore, dan sekarang dia tahu itu benar. Rasa kagum dan hormat Draco makin besar pada sosok Potion Master itu.

Selama upacara pembukaan, pikiran Draco berkelana entah kemana meninggalkan raganya.

.

#

.

"Minggir, Malfoy!!"

Draco menabrak dinding batu di dekat Aula Besar saat sekelompok anak laki-laki kelas tujuh Slytherin dengan sengaja menabraknya. Draco tak heran kalau dia kini jadi sasaran di asramanya sendiri. Mengingat saat di pengadilan Wizengamot, dia dan kedua orang tuanya menyebutkan nama-nama keluarga yang masuk dalam Death Eater. Dan sepertinya bukan dia saja, Blaise dan yang 'berpaling' lainnya juga mendapat perlakuan yang serupa.

Draco dengan tenang mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Tak peduli bisik-bisik dari murid lain yang melintas di sana. Dia seorang Malfoy. Apapun yang terjadi, seorang Malfoy tidak akan menunjukkan perasaan mereka seperti buku yang terbuka.

Setelah merapikan jubah seragamnya, Draco kembali berjalan meuju ke Aula Besar. Di depan pintu besar itu, dia berpapasan dengan trio Gryffindor. Sejenak dia dan Harry hanya saling bertukar pandang. Sampai akhirnya saat Draco merasa jantungnya sudah tidak mau kompromi, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya dan langsung menuju ke meja Slytherin untuk sarapan.

.

Begitulah hari-hari Draco berlalu. Siang hari selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry –meski kenyataannya lebih susah dari bayangannya- dan malam hari tersiksa karena tidak bisa tidur. Draco yakin, sebulan lagi seperti ini, dia benar-benar akan jadi pasien di St. Mungo.

Mencoba mencari suasana lain, Draco keluar dari kastil di tengah malam buta. Dia menuju ke tepi danau dan sejenak berdiri diam memandangi bulan yang bersinar sendiri di kelamnya langit. Sesekali terdengar suara kecipak air, mungkin para mermaid atau cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang bosan. Draco tak begitu peduli. Lalu dia duduk di rerumputan sekedar untuk menikmati suasana malam. Kastil tampak seperti siluet yang megah, dengan sinar lampu redup yang meneranginya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, Draco jadi bosan juga. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mentransfigurasi sebuah ranting menjadi sebuah gitar. Gitar muggle biasa. Lalu dia pun mulai memainkan sembarang nada yang seolah mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

Namun yang terjaga kala itu bukan hanya Draco seorang. Harry Potter pun tengah menjelajahi kesunyian malam di kastil Hogwarts ini. Sendiri dan hanya ditemani jubah gaib dan tongkat sihirnya. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini, mengingat sudah tak ada lagi penyihir gila yang menghantuinya bahkan sampai ke dalam mimpi. Malam ini, Harry seolah merasa jenuh mendadak. Bosan berkeliaran dalam kastil, pemuda berkacamata itu memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Duduk di tepi danau malam-malam begini sepertinya bukan pilihan yang jelek..

Sampai di dekat danau, Harry tertegun saat mendengar suara petikan gitar juga senandung lagu. Dia terheran-heran, siapa gerangan yang memainkannya? Rasanya Harry tidak pernah melihat ada siswa yang bermain gitar di Hogwarts ini. Penasaran, Harry pun mendekati asal suara.

Dia bisa melihat sosok seseorang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang dan memainkan gitar itu. Begitu mengenali sosok yang dia lihat, Harry nyaris tidak mempercayai pandangannya sendiri. Jelas tidak pernah dia bayangkan bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy akan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi sendiri di tepi danau, pada tengah malam seperti ini. Terlebih lagi... suara Draco saat menyanyi ternyata merdu sekali. Harry jadi mematung di tempatnya, tak berani bergerak dan menghentikan lantunan nada itu.

_I have a run and try to send me to sleep  
But things aren't all that they seem  
The only time I seem to spend with you Is all in my dreams_

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Liriknya cukup untuk mengatakan kalau seorang Draco Malfoy sedang jatuh cinta. Pertanyaannya—pada siapa? Dia terus diam sampai akhirnya lagu itu selesai dan petikan gitarnya berhenti. Sekarang... dia harus bagaimana? Berbalik dan pergi, atau menyapanya? Setelah perang batin yang seru, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyapa Malfoy.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa bermain gitar, Malfoy."

Draco langsung berdiri dan berbalik. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat. Tak menyangka ada yang mendengarnya. Ini... memalukan sekali.

"Potter," Draco kembali menguasai diri dan memandang mantan 'musuh besar'nya itu, "sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Cukup lama untuk mendengarkanmu bernyanyi," kata Harry yang seketika itu bersumpah melihat rona merah di pipi seorang Malfoy, "kau jago main gitar. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Tidak ada," Draco melambaikan tongkatnya dan gitar itu kembali menjadi seonggok ranting kering.

"Tak pernah kuduga kau punya selera musik yang bagus."

"Kalau kau disini hanya untuk mengejekku, Potter... lebih baik kau pergi," Draco bersiap untuk pergi, tapi Harry menahannya.

"Aku tidak berniat mengejek, Malfoy. Aku memujimu," Harry menghalangi jalan Draco, "sungguh. Permainanmu barusan bagus sekali. Aku serius," katanya sedikit kelewat antusias. Entah kenapa.

Draco memandang Harry, sedikit sangsi, sedikit senang juga dipuji.

"Jadi... kau belajar sendiri?" tanya Harry, lebih penasaran dari yang pertama.

"... Sebenarnya tidak," akhirnya Draco menjawab juga, "tiap ke Diagon Alley dengan melewati Leaky Cauldron, aku sering melihat pemusik jalanan di London Muggle. Aku lumayan tertarik, tapi.. kau tahu sendiri dulu keluargaku bagaimana. Jadi aku main diam-diam sambil memasang mantra di sekeliling kamarku."

Tanpa perintah, otak Harry memproses bayangan seorang Draco Malfoy memantrai seluruh kamarnya dan berlatih main gitar dengan barang-barang yang dia transfigurasi sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" Draco memandang tajam pada Harry.

"_Well_... membayangkanmu sebagai anak yang suka membangkang rasanya aneh juga," Harry tersenyum geli, "rupanya kau remaja normal juga, Malfoy."

Meski wajahnya tetap saja sedingin es, sebenarnya Draco senang sekali bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Kalau ada si Weasley dan Granger, mereka, atau Weasley yang pasti, akan menyeret Harry jauh-jauh darinya.

"Lagu tadi kau ciptakan sendiri?"

Akhirnya Draco dan Harry duduk di batang pohon tadi dan berbincang santai seray amenikmati danau yang memantulkan sinar bulan. Draco mejawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau berminat pada musik sebelumnya?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus..."

Mereka diam sejenak.

Harry yang kembali memecah kebisuan itu, "boleh... aku dengar lagu itu lagi?"

"... Okay," Draco pun kembali mentranfigurasi ranting tadi menjadi gitar. Kemudian dia pun memainkan lagi lagu yang dia ciptakan itu.

.

Harry kali ini memperhatikan lirik-lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Draco. Lagu itu jelas bercerita kalau Draco sedang jatuh cinta. Dan sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah memendam perasaan itu cukup lama.

"_... Kira-kira dia suka sama siapa, ya? Pasti Slytherin,"_ batin Harry, _"beruntung sekali gadis yang disukainya. Ya... meski dulu dia ini menyebalkan sekali, tapi menurut beberapa anak perempuan Gryffindor, Malfoy termasuk dalam daftar dari 10 murid cowok yang 'diincar'."_

Harry lupa untuk mendengarkan lagu itu dan malah memperhatikan baik-baik wujud seorang Slytherin di dekatnya ini. Kalau lagi tenang seperti ini, menurut Harry, Draco cukup tampan. Apalagi rambutnya yang pirang indah dan selalu tertata rapi. Berbeda dengan rambutnya sendiri yang tidak jelas tatanannya bagaimana, mencuat kesana dan kesini. Dari segi penampilan juga jelas sekali menggambarkan sosok Draco sebagai anak dari kaum borjuis.

_'Cause time isn't healing Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

"_Sepertinya Malfoy cinta mati pada gadis ini. Jadi penasaran..."_ batin Harry terus mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang mencuri hati si Pangeran Slytherin ini, _"kenapa aku jadi penasaran? Apa urusannya denganku?"_

Akhirnya lagu itu selesai dan Draco meletakkan gitarnya.

Mendadak Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Padahal tadi ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mau dia lontarkan untuk pemuda itu, tapi sekarang... mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu.

"... Kalau kau tidak ada erlu lagi denganku, aku mau tidur sekarang," Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya dan sekali lagi gitar itu berubah ke wujud asalnya. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"T-tunggu dulu, Draco!!"

Terkejut, Draco berhenti melangkah dan langsung berbalik, "sejak kapan kita dalam _'first name term'_, Potter?"

Harry terkejut sendiri karena tanpa sadar tadi dia memanggil 'Malfoy' dengan 'Draco'. benar-benar tidak sengaja, "um... err.. itu..." mencoba mengontrol diri, tapi gagal, Harry nekad saja bicara terus meski tergagap, mirip Neville, "a-aku pikir... sudah waktunya kita lupakan masalah-masalah kita dulu. Kita... bukan anak-anak lagi kan?"

Hampir bersorak kegirangan, Draco mati-matian mempertahankan pose kalem dan dinginnya, "kau yakin?"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu?"

"Seisi Hogwarts bisa gempar kalau kau dan aku berteman."

"Peduli apa pada pandangan orang? Lagipula menambah teman lebih baik dari pada menambah musuh, kan? Dan aku yakinkan kau, aku tidak mau cari musuh lagi seumur hidupku. Yang satu kemarin itu lumayan bikin frustasi."

Harry tertegun begitu melihat Draco tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bahkan nyaris tertawa. Wajah tegangnya mencair dan langsung ikut tertawa bersama Draco. sungguh tidak pernah mereka duga, malam itu jadi awal pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

.

#

.

"Masih saja lagu yang itu? Memang kau tidak punya lagu yang lain?" tanya Harry di hari ketiga mereka bertemu di tengah malam di tepi danau.

"Tak ada. Apa kau pikir membuat lagu itu gampang?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Lagi, hanya petikan gitar Draco yang mengisi kesunyian malam itu. Sebenarnya Harry sudah mencoba memainkan gitar itu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berbakat di bidang musik. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Draco saja yang bermain gitar.

Pertemuan tengah malam mereka selalu saja seperti ini. Sesekali berbincang santai, seolah melupakan semua permasalahan masa lalu mereka yang kekanakan. Pernah sekali waktu Harry coba bertanya siapa gadis yang diceritakan dalam lagu itu, tapi Draco tidak menjawab. Tapi Harry –yang memiliki sifat keras kepala seorang Gryffindor- tetap pantang menyerah.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?"

Jari Draco berhenti memetik senar-senar gitar itu, dia memandang Harry, _"... benar-benar tidak mau menyerah,"_ batinnya, _"apa aku katakan saja langsung?"_

"Apa dia Slytherin?"

Draco menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng.

"Jadi anak asrama lain, ya. Tak ku sangka. Ravenclaw? Atau Hufflepuff?"

"Kau tidak mempertimbangkan Gryffindor?"

Harry tertawa, "tak pernah membayangkan kau suka anak dari asramaku."

Draco berdiri memunggungi Harry, "tapi memang begitu kenyataannya," dia menyandarkan gitarnya pada batang pohon temat mereka duduk.

Tawa Harry berhenti seketika. Matanya memandang punggung Draco, berkilat penuh rasa keingintahuan, "kau serius? Maksudku—kau suka anak Gryffindor? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Harry ikut berdiri, "boleh aku tahu siapa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Saat itu Draco benar-benar mulai kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Tapi tetap saja, harga diri seorang Malfoy tidak mengizinkan dia untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Batinnya berperan seru sekali. Antara ingin mengaku tapi juga takut kalau Harry akan menjauhinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau suka padanya?" tanya Harry sambil memandang riak air yang ditimbulkan seorang mermaid yang melompat-lompat keluar dari air dan menyelam lagi. Ternyata danau tak pernah tidur.

"Sudah cukup lama," Draco memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Harry, dimaa kini ada salah satu tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang mencuat keluar dari air.

Harry mau tidak mau jadi hafal lirik lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Draco tiap malam itu. Memang jelas sekali disana apa yang dirasakan oleh Draco. Dan sekarang... setelah tahu kalau Draco suka anak Gryffindor... pasti jalannya akan sulit sekali. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak akur dalam semua hal.

"Bisa... beri inisialnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi biro jodoh untukku, Harry, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Ayolah. Kau cuma diam saja selama ini. Jelas kau butuh bantuan. Kalau kau tidak bertindak, nanti keburu _'sold out'_."

"Dia memang bukan _free agent_ lagi."

Kali ini Harry benar-benar terkejut, "K-kau suka sama pacar orang lain?" dia memandang Malfoy muda itu dengan horror. Tak menduga perkembangannya jadi seperti ini, "b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Weasley wanita itu," Draco mendadak langsung sebal begitu melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, _"sial..."_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Harry tampak salah tingkah sendiri, "aku dan Ginny... sudah putus kok."

"Apa?" Draco menautkan alisnya.

"Ya. Aku dan Ginny bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Kami putus tak lama setelah pemakaman Profesor Dumbledore. Dan sekarang, aku menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri," Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Rasanya seperti baru saja di lepaskan dari Dementor yang hendak mengecupnya, Draco merasakan kelegaan mengalir di setiap mili tubuhnya. Berarti... ini kesempatan untuk jujur. Tak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

Oh—entah kenaoa Draco merasa dia jadi tertular sifat Gryffindor dari Harry.

"Kalau begitu... ku rasa tidak masalah kalau aku katakan siapa yang aku suka," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah oleh akal sehat Draco.

"Kenapa mendadak kau mau bilang? Aneh," Harry berkacak pinggang, "tapi berhubung aku memang penasaran... katakan sekarang!"

Draco membulatkan tekad dan akhirnya mengatakan apa yang dia pendam selama ini, "yang aku sukai itu... kau... Harry."

Kecipak air terdengar lebih kencang dari sewajarnya. Harry tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ini... ini jauh melebihi dugaannya. Draco sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata hijau Harry yang tersamar oleh lensa kacamatanya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama karena shock, akhirnya Harry berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya lagi, "becandamu tidak lucu, Draco. Tak mungkin kau...."

"Aku suka padamu, Harry," ulang Draco lebih jelas, lebih tegas, "sejak tahun kelima kita..."

"Ap.. Ta... Ak..."

Draco memiringkan kepalanya sendiri, "aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa, Harry."

"Aku... Aku tidak percaya. I-ini konyol sekali," Harry mencoba tertawa, "kau pasti mau mengerjai aku kan?"

Oke—sekarang habis sudah kesabaran Draco. pemuda jangkung itu maju dengan cepat, meraih pinggang Harry yang membuat si Gryffindor itu tak bisa bergerak, lalu tanpa peringatan, Draco mencium bibir Harry.

Syaraf motorik Harry lumpuh total seolah mantra _Petrificus Totalus_ tengah membelenggunya. Tapi sensasi yang dirasakan Harry tidak seperti saat terkena mantra itu, ada gelitik hangat yang menjalar perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ada satu bagian diri Harry, yang Harry sendiri tak sadar akan keberadaannya, menginginkan dan merespon sentuhan itu.

Draco, yang merasakan kalau Harry mulai menerima 'serangan mendadak'nya, mulai meminta lebih. Kecupan ringan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi adu dominasi antara dua remaja itu. jelas Draco tak mau mengalah dan dia pun memegang kendali. Harry sendiri, tak keberatan dengan itu. Tubuhnya bereaksi secara naluriah dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya...

Begitu keduanya melepaskan diri, Harry langsung menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dan bukan itu saja, Harry jadi heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini... jauh lebih 'mematikan' dari semua pengalaman Harry.

Draco memandang sosok Harry di hadapannya. Rasa puas terpancar dari wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar, "tak ku sangka... kau menikmatinya, Harry..."

Wajah Harry benar-benar bercampur aduk dalam berbagai macam ekspresi. Itu makin membuat Draco senang. Ternyata sesekali, perlu juga bertindak nekat. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku?" Draco menyentuh pipi Harry dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"J-Jadi lagu itu..." Harry yakin benar kalau wajahnya sekarang pasti merona.

Draco mengangguk, "itu menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan setiap kali aku memikirkanmu."

"Tapi... tapi di liriknya kau memakai 'Her', b-bukan 'Him'..." suara Harry menghilang. Merasa seperti orang idiot.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh... mendeklarasikan dengan transparan apa yang aku rasakan? Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish."

Harry mendengus, "sudah begini, kau masih saja membawa-bawa kebiasaan keluargamu," pemuda itu akhirnya membalasan tatapan mata keabuan Draco yang entah bagaimana kini terasa sangat familiar. Tak lagi dingin, tapi sorot mata itu kini memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Setelah yang barusan itu... apa aku boleh berpikir kalau kau menerimaku, Harry?" tanya Draco masih terus memegang sisi wajah Harry.

Sejenak Harry terdiam. Sebenarnya dia masih belum yakin apa dia suka pada Draco atau tidak. Harry juga belum tahu alasan kenapa dia membalas dan menikmati ciuman Draco barusan. Tapi dia jelas tahu kalau dia merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Dan khas seorang Gryffindor... pikiran yang muluk-muluk sama sekali bukan gaya mereka. maka Harry pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Segera setelah itu, udara malam seolah menguap saat dia jatuh dalam pelukan Draco. dia tidak pernah membayangkan sentuhan seorang Malfoy bisa sehangat itu.

"Penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia rupanya," bisik Draco tak mengurangi nada bahagia di suaranya. Draco mempererat pelukannya pada Harry dan membisikkan sebaris lirik lagunya, _"I need to hit the road And find me a boy of my own,_ itu lirik yang benar."

Dengan itu Harry meyakinkan diri kalau dia pasti akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Slytherin blondie ini. Bukan hanya karena hasrat sesaat, tapi karena dia memang menginginkannya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Draco," kata Harry seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Draco.

Malam itu, tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

.

Mungkin waktu memang tak bisa menyembuhkan... tapi waktu pasti bisa memberi jalan keluar. Dan sejak malam itu, tidur Draco tak pernah lagi terganggu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mwahahahaha... Jadi juga ini songfic *biar katanye di FFn kagak boleh, nekad ajah* Thanks buat Niero yang udah ngedukung aku buat fic ini^^ Emang lagu Tom yang ini Maut banget yah XD Tapi entah kenapa... koq rasanya cepet banget ya alurnya?

So... Ripiu ripiu ripiu?


End file.
